New Teacher
by miya-chan.loveanime
Summary: Ada guru baru wanita masuk ke SMA Karakura dan menjadi wali kelas Ichigo menggantikan Ochi-sensei. untuk Ichigo yg serba cuek biasanya tidak peduli pd guru yang cantik. tp kok.. dia merasa berbeda ya dengan guru itu?kenapa dgn Ichigo? not IchiXOOC.REVIEW?
1. New Teacher

HEEEEIIIII!!! MINNA-SAN!! (give big hug to Readers)

Ketemu lagi sama Miya!!

Disini Miya bikin lagi fanfic baru ya… meski yg My memories belum selese, tapi ya gapapalah…

Summary : Guru baru datang ke sekolah Ichigo menggantikan Ochi-sensei sementara. Guru sangat baik, memiliki rambut bergelombang yang panjang yang membuatnya cantik dan mendapat perhatian murid-murid kelas Ichigo. Dan tentunya tidak akan tertarik untuk seorang anak pendiam dan acuh seperti Kurosaki Ichigo, but… eits! Itu kan biasanya, tapi yang ini Ichigo berbeda. Dia merasa tertarik dengan guru ini!! Kenapa ya?!

Baca aja langsung!

Jangan lupa …

PLEASE REVIEW + comment, okkkkk????

Arigatou!

Love you ALL!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Enjoy chap 1!

New Teacher

By

--

Ribut tanpa ada guru di kelas. Benar-benar membosankan, pikir Ichigo sambil menghela napas. Seandainya ada hollow disaat-saat seperti ini. Ini sudah yang ke 3 harinya sejak Ochi-sensei pulang ke Osaka. Tiba-tiba….

SREG!

Pintu kelas terbuka. Tepatnya dibuka oleh Mizu-sensei. Ia lalu segera masuk ke kelas dan semua murid segera dilanda keheningan.

"Perhatian! Anak-anak! Untuk menggantikan Ochi-sensei yang pergi ke Osaka untuk urusan keluarganya selama seminggu. Akan ada guru bantu yang baru yang menggantikannya sementara" tambahnya.

"Apa gurunya cantik, ya? Aku tidak sabar" kata Keigo sambil membayangkan wajah guru baru dengan penuh khayal dan lebai.

"Paling-paling guru galak yang menyebalkan" pikir Ichigo sambil bertampang bosan dan menguap. Mizu-sensei menarik napas.

"Silahkan masuk Gotou-sensei" seru Mizu-sensei. Seketika pintu kelas dibuka kembali. Semua perhatian menuju arah pintu dan langsung tertuju pada wanita yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ini guru baru yang akan menggantikan Ochi-sensei mulai hari ini. Namanya adalah Gotou Shizuka"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna. Yoroshiku" kata guru baru itu sambil tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya. Tinggi yang ideal dan bertubuh langsing. Rambut oranye kecoklatan bergelombang yang memakai bando, serta senyumnya yang ramah membuat para murid berkata-kata 'wah…'. Kecuali Ishida yang masih asyik membaca bukunya, dan Chad yang biasa saja tanpa ekspresi dan Ichigo yang…eh?!

"Wow! Cantik ya Ichigo! Sudah kubilang kan guru baru itu cantik! Kyaa..!" seru Keigo sambil berbisik pada Ichigo.

"Percuma Asano-san. Ichigo tidak akan tertarik dengan yang wanita yang lebih tua. Ya,kan Ichigo?" Tanya Mizuiro. Namun shinigami pengganti barambut oranye itu malah terdiam.

"Ichigo?" Tanya Mizuiro lagi.

"Tuh, kan! Aku bilang apa? Bahkan Ichigo juga tertarik pada guru itu!" kata Keigo lagi, Mizuiro hanya bingung. Ichigo dilihatnya masih terdiam dan memasang muka kebingungan melihat guru baru itu. Tidak seperti biasanya Ichigo yang cuek dan acuh tak acuh bisa melamun dan memasang wajah kebingungan melihat seseorang yang baru dikenalnya atau tepatnya yang baru dilihatnya.

"Baiklah. Ibu masih ada jam pelajaran lain. Kalian silahkan diajarkan langsung oleh Gotou-sensei" kata Mizu-sensei, semua hanya menjawab 'Hai!'

"Anak-anak, ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan lagi pada ibu? Agar kita tidak terlalu kaku belajar dengan ibu, kalian boleh bertanya apa saja pada ibu" kata Gotou-sensei lagi. Seorang anak mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya?"

"Gotou-sensei, boleh aku tahu sekolah tempat sensei sebelum pindah ke sekolah ini?"

"Nama sekolahnya SMA Sohoku yang tempatnya ada di Tokyo" murid-murid semua terkejut mendengar nama Tokyo yang memang jauh dari kota Karakura itu.

"Apa alasan ibu pindah ke sekolah ini?" Tanya anak lain.

"Itu karna ibu harus mengurus ibu sensei yang sedang sakitnya agak parah saat ini, jadi ibu harus pindah" semua terdiam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Keigo mengacungkan tangan.

"Apa ibu sudah berkeluarga?" Gotou-sensei terdiam sejenak. Lalu bicara.

"Sudah" para murid laki-laki hanya mengeluarkan suara frustasi.

"Wajar kan kalau dia sudah menikah" gumam Tatsuki.

"Cantiknya…" bisik Chizuru. "Dasar lesbian!" kata Tatsuki rolling eyes lagi. Gotou-sensei hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi ibu sudah bercerai" yang lain terkejut. Para anak laki-laki mulai bersorak gembira lagi. Dasar!

"Ada lagi yang mau bertanya?" anak lain mulai bertanya yang lain tentang alamat dan pertanyaan lain. Mizuiro lalu mengacungkan tangan.

"Gotou-sensei, boleh aku tahu berapa umurmu?" tanyanya.

"Umur ibu tahun ini 35 tahun" semuanya ribut lagi. 'Masih cantik ya' bisik murid perempuan dan laki-laki.

"Kenapa ibu bercerai? Padahal kan ibu cantik dan seorang guru." seru anak lain ceplas-ceplos. "Apa suami ibu bodoh? Atau buta?" anak perempuan sweatdrop karna pertanyaan langsung tadi.

"I,itu…"Gotou-sensei bingung menjawab. 'Murid-murid disini terlalu ingin tahu masalah pribadiku' pikirnya.

"Hei! Sudahlah! Kalian ini! Itu kan masalah pribadi Gotou-sensei!" seru Tatsuki.

"Benar, jangan ikut campur!" tambah anak perempuan lainnya.

"Apa ibu sudah mempunyai anak?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang lain.

"Ada satu anak laki-laki" jawab Gotou-sensei singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh minta nomor hape ibu?" seru Mizuiro langsung. Beberapa anak perempuan hanya membisikan'Dasar Playboy'

"Ibu akan berikan nanti. Baiklah! Sudah cukup bertanya. Sekarang ayo kita mulai tentang pelajaran" Jelas Gotou-sensei sambil menepuk tangan nya. Dia mulai tidak sabar dengan pertanyaan murid-murid barunya yang mulai ngelantur dan ngaco. Ichigo yang sejak tadi diam, langsung membuka pelajaran yang akan dipelajari sambil tetap memikirkan sesuatu.

--

Makan siang di atap.

"Pokoknya nanti aku akan ajak Gotou-sensei kencan" niat Mizuiro sambil memainkan hapenya yang baru diberi nomor hape Gotou-sensei.

"Oi, Mizuiro! Kau curang! Kau kan sudah punya banyak pacar! Kenapa sih kau tidak mau memberi kesempatan pada yang lain!!" gerutu Keigo sambil berteriak. "Aku kan juga ingin kencan dengan Gotou-sensei yang cantik itu."

"Heh, Kalian!" seru Tatsuki. "Masa guru baru juga mau diembat?"

"Memang Gotou-sensei sangat cantik ya, wajar saja banyak yang menyukainya walaupun dia guru baru. Kelihatanya juga dia baik" kata Inoue gembira.

"Tenang saja Orihime ku yang cantik!! Meski guru baru itu cantik, kau tetap tidak kalah cantiknya!" seru Chizuru memeluk Orihime, namun pukulan Tatsuki segera mendarat pada wajah Chizuru. "Dasar lesbi!"

"Benar! Baru pertama kali bertemu juga, kami para laki-laki sudah menyukainya!" seru Keigo. Ishida hanya menaikan kacamatanya dan terdiam. Chad seperti biasa tanpa ekspresi. Mizuiro tetap main hape dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Bahkan orang acuh dan tidak pedulian seperti Ichigo juga menyukai Gotou-sensei, ya kan Ichigo?" seru Keigo sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo dengan keras. Ichigo yang sedang minum jus buah langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk! Kau ini apa-apaan Keigo! Aku jadi tersedak tau!?" kata Ichigo marah.

"Ah, kau ngaku saja Ichigo, dari sejak Gotou-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas pun Ichigo sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Gotou-sensei" kata Keigo lagi.

"Si, siapa bilang?!" elak Ichigo. Tatsuki dan yang lain menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Benar. Aku tidak menyangka, bisa juga kau menyukai wanita yang lebih tua Ichigo." Tambah Mizuiro.

"Benarkah itu Ichigo?" Tanya Tatsuki lagi mulai penasaran. Yang lainnya ikut penasaran menatap Ichigo.

"A, apa sih? Tidak kok! Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?" kata Ichigo. "Aku tidak menyukai guru itu kok! Benar!"

Yang lain mulai melihat Ichigo lebih dalam. Bahkan Ishida tidak begitu percaya.

"Ah! Terserahlah! Aku mau kembali ke kelas" seru Ichigo frustasi. Langsung berdiri dan lari menuju kelas dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Pipinya memerah sedikit…" kata Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya tidak percaya.

"Heh, benarkan kataku? Bahkan Ichigo pun menyukai Gotou-sensei!" seru Keigo lagi bangga.

"Bisa juga anak seperti dia menyukai seorang guru. Aku tidak percaya" Tatsuki masih kebingungan. Yang lain hanya terdiam.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

--

"Dasar! Mana mungkin aku menyukai guru baru itu. Tapi dia memang mirip dengannya…" kata Ichigo bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Namun karna itu ia menabrak seseorang yang berlawanan arah.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja" kata Ichigo minta maaf sambil membantu membereskan kertas-kertas penabraknya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati ya" setelah Ichigo mendengar suara orang yang ditabraknya adalah wanita, dan ia mengenal suara itu. Segera ia melihat Gotou-sensei yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau murid yang di kelas ibu kan? Bisa tolong bantu ibu membawakan buku-buku dan map ini ke ruangan ibu?" Tanyanya.

"I, iya" jawab Ihcigo. Mereka langsung menuju ruang guru.

"Tolong letakan ini disana" Ichigo segera mematuhi apa yang disuruh Gotou-sensei.

"Terima kasih ya..um.."

"Kurosaki Ichigo" jawab Ichigo.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih ya Kurosaki-kun. Ibu memang belum hafal semua nama murid-murid yang ada di kelas, maaf ya. O, ya kau boleh kembali" ucap Gotou-sensei. Ichigo segera permisi menuju kelasnya. Setelah diluar ruangan guru dia menghela napas.

"Sudah kuduga. Memang benar… guru itu…" kata Ichigo di dalam hati. Lalu kembali ke kelas.

--

Pulang sekolah

"Ja nai" seru murid-murid pada teman lainnya.

"Ja nai! Ichigo!" seru Keigo. Ichigo hanya mengangkat tangannya saja pada Keigo dan Mizuiro.

"Kurosaki-kun! Sampai besok!" seru Inoue gembira pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Di perjalanan pulang

Hanya keheningan yang dirasakan Ichigo selama berjalan pulang. Wajar saja teman yang selalu pulang bersamanya yaitu Rukia sedang berada di Soul Society. Dia tidak berkunjung ke dunia manusia karna tidak ada masalah gawat di dunia manusia.

"Membosankan" gerutu Ichigo.

HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!

Seketika Ichigo mendengar pendeteksi hollow nya berbunyi. Ia langsung berubah ke bentuk shinigaminya. Segera hollow ditemukan di taman.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga hollow jelek! Aku sudah menjadi bosan tanpa mu!" seru Ichigo yang langsung melompat menyerbu hollow itu dengan zangetsunya. Namun hollow itu menyerang balik dengan tangannya.

Ichigo agak terlambat menghindar dan pinggir wajah di bawah matanya terkena serangan hollow tersebut sehingga sedikit mengalirkan darah. Tidak mau kalah, Ichigo kembali menyerang hollow itu lagi dengan zanpakutou nya. "Rasakan ini! Heah!!" ichigo memotong kedua tangan hollow itu sekaligus membuat hollow itu mengerang kesakitan lalu menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Huh! Hollow lemah" ucap Ichigo yang lalu kembali ke tubuh manusianya. Setelah itu ia ambil tasnya dan kembali menuju jalan pulangnya. Namun…

"Tolong!" seru seorang wanita yang ternyata Gotou-sensei. Seorang laki-laki bertopeng berlari.

"Gotou-sensei…" bisik Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! Tolong! Tas ibu dicuri orang itu!" teriak Gotou-sensei sambil berlari mengejar perampok tadi. Ichigo yang sempat bingung. Lalu menyadari pria bertopeng itu menuju ke arahnya dan membawa tas Gotou-sensei. Memasang kuda-kuda, tidak ragu Ichigo mengahajar perampok itu dengan menendang wajah sang perampok.

Perampok itu membalas pukul Ichigo. Namun segera Ichigo hindari dan memukul kembali perampok itu. Dengan sekali pukul, perampok itu jatuh. Orang-orang disana langsung menghampiri Ichigo dan perampok yang sudah tidak berdaya dan digiring ke kantor polisi.

"Heh! Perampok bodoh" ucap Ichigo.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun! Kau hebat!" kata Gotou-sensei ngos-ngosan. "Untung ada kau, kalau tidak barang-barang penting ibu didalam tas sudah dirampok oleh pria tadi." Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ya! Karna ini kedua kalinya kau sudah menolong ibu, ibu akan mentraktirmu di toko hamburger disana" Ichigo hanya menolak dan bilang tidak usah. Namun gotou-sensei tetap memaksa Ichigo. Akhirnya Ichigo menyerah dan ikut menemani Gotou-sensei.

"Jadi, sedang apa kau tadi di dekat taman?" Tanya Gotou-sensei sambil menyeruput es kopi susu yang dipesannya.

"Um… aku, hanya lewat saja" jawab Ichigo. Gotou-sensei hanya mengangguk saja. Menyadari wajah Ichigo terluka yang pada saat melawan hollow, Gotou-sensei lalu bertanya.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" Tanya nya. "Itu yang sebelah sini. Ada darah. Kau terluka ya?" ucap nya lagi sambil menunjuk bagian wajah Ichigo yang terluka.

"Oh, yang ini. Tidak apa-apa hanya berdarah sedikit" jawab Ichigo yang sekarang memegangi bagian wajahnya yang terluka.

"Apa luka itu karna perampok tadi ya?" Tanya Gotou-sensei sambil membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Bukan ini hanya-" belum Ichigo selesai menjawab, Gotou-sensei sudah meletakan sapu tangan yang diambilnya dari tas ke wajah Ichigo yang terluka. Ichigo hanya terkejut.

"Go, Gotou-sensei! Kau tidak perlu seperti ini. Aku bisa mengobati lukanya di rumah!" seru Ichigo terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan gurunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil mengusap darah yang sedikit mengalir dari wajah Ichigo. "Maaf ya kau jadi terluka gara-gara menolong ibu tadi" ucap Gotou-sensei sambil terus mengelap darah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya ber'iya' dan terbengong melihat wajah Gotou-sensei selagi mengelap wajahnya.

"Nah, sudah bersih wajahmu" kata Gotou-sensei lagi sambil tersenyum.

"A, arigatou" jawab Ichigo. "Maaf, sapu tangan sensei jadi kotor gara-gara mengelap wajahku"

"Tidak masalah" jawabnya lagi. Hening.

"Maaf sensei, aku harus pulang. Kalau aku pulang terlambat, adikku akan khawatir" kata Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Oh benar, aku juga masih ada urusan" kata Gotou-sensei sambil membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang ia dan Ichigo beli. Mereka lalu berdiri dan keluar toko.

"Arigatou Kurosaki-kun atas pertolonganmu tadi"

"Sama-sama, Gotou-sensei" jawab Ichigo. Mereka lalu pulang berlawanan arah.

--

"Dan Gotou-sensei tersenyum tadi padaku pada saat keluar kelas! Aku senang sekali! Dia cantik sekali!" seru Keigo pada Mizuiro. Namun perhatian Mizuiro hanya pada hape tersayangnya.

"Mizuiro-san! Kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Keigo yang sadar tidak didengar oleh Mizuiro.

"Aku dengar kok". Mizuiro bilang.

"Kau selalu tidak mendengarkan aku pada waktu aku bicara" kata Keigo kesal. dia lalu tidak sengaja melihat Ichigo dari balik kaca yang ada di toko hamburger seberang. Tepat pada saat Gotou-sensei sedang mengelap wajah Ichigo.

"Aku dengar kok-"

"Hei, Mizuiro-san! Lihat!" seru Keigo lagi menarik lengan Mizuiro. Dan memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aduh, ada apa sih? Pelan-pelan dong" protes Mizuiro.

"Lihat! Itu kan Ichigo. Dia sedang bersama seorang wanita" kata Keigo berbisik pada Mizuiro sambil menunjuk ke arah Ichigo dan Gotou-sensei yang hanya terlihat rambut panjangnya saja. "Ayo kita lihat lebih dekat ke sana"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wanita itu disuatu tempat" ucap Mizuiro.

Mereka lalu segera mendekati toko tersebut sampai melihat Ichigo dan Gotou-sensei secara jelas. "I,itu…kan…" kata Mizuiro terkejut.

"GOTOU-SENSEI!" seru mereka bersamaan.

--

"Hoaahh…." Ichigo menguap setelah mengerjakan PR pertamanya dari Gotou-sensei malam itu. Ichigo lalu menaiki tempat tidurnya dan berbaring. Dia lelah setelah hari ini. Padahal hanya satu hollow, perampok dan …

"Gotou-sensei…" bisiknya.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan dia ya. Mungkin karena dia mirip dengannya…." Kata Ichigo berbicara sendiri. Lalu dia mengingat sesuatu…

Ichigo's memories

SPLASH

"Ya ampun. Mobil itu tidak hati-hati melewati jalan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut oranye kecoklatan. "Maaf ya, Ichigo. Biar ibu saja yang berjalan di sisi jalan" tambahnya selagi mengelap wajah anaknya yang tadi terciprat air.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja. Aku memakai jas hujan jadi tidak apa-apa" seru Ichigo kecil. "Aku akan melindungi ibu dari mobil-mobil itu. Seperti yang tadi" ibu itu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak laki-lakinya.

"Dasar, kau ini… tapi tidak. Sampai kau mengalahkan Tatsuki dalam pertandingan, ibu tidak bisa membiarkanmu berjalan disisi jalan"

"Aku pernah mengalahkannya satu kali kemarin" protes Ichigo pada Ibunya yang masih mengelap wajah Ichigo yang basah. Masaki, ibu Ichigo masih tersenyum mendengar anaknya.

"Selesai. Wajahmu tidak kotor lagi. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Masaki sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya pada Ichigo.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" Tanya nya. "Itu yang sebelah sini. Ada darah. Kau terluka ya?"

"Oh, yang ini. Tidak apa-apa hanya berdarah sedikit" jawab Ichigo yang sekarang memegangi bagian wajahnya yang terluka.

"Apa luka itu karna perampok tadi ya?" Tanya Gotou-sensei sambil membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Bukan ini hanya-" belum Ichigo selesai menjawab, Gotou-sensei sudah meletakan sapu tangan yang diambilnya dari tas ke wajah Ichigo yang terluka. Ichigo hanya terkejut.

"Go, Gotou-sensei! Kau tidak perlu seperti ini. Aku bisa mengobati lukanya di rumah!" seru Ichigo terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan gurunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil mengusap darah yang sedikit mengalir dari wajah Ichigo. "Maaf ya kau jadi terluka gara-gara menolong ibu tadi" ucap Gotou-sensei sambil terus mengelap darah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya ber'iya' dan terbengong melihat wajah Gotou-sensei selagi mengelap wajahnya.

"Nah, sudah bersih wajahmu" kata Gotou-sensei lagi sambil tersenyum.

"A, arigatou" jawab Ichigo.

End of Ichigo memories

"Mirip dengan yang dulu…" katanya lagi. "Dia mirip dengan ibu…"

"Siapa yang mirip? Dan dengan siapa?" Tanya seseorang dari jendela dan memotong pikiran Ichigo.

Ichigo yang terkejut, lalu segera bangun dengan posisi duduk tentunya untuk melihat Partner shinigaminya yang sudah lama tidak kembali dan mulai masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo lewat jendela.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo.

"Hisashihiburida, Ichigo" sapa Rukia dengan senyum.

Bersambung ke chapter 2

Waw… gimana?? Gimana?? Gimana ceritanya??

Pengen tau menurut kalian apa…..

Jadi,,,,,

Komen + review, please!!

ARIGATOU!!!

-M IYA-CHAN -


	2. Gosip dan Konflik

Hohohohohohoho !!!

Haihai Minna-san! Ketmu lagi nih!

Maaf menunggu buat chap 2 New Teacher ini!

Makasih yang udah mau review fic Miya yang New Teacher ato yang My Memories!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

Langsung aja kita liat ada apa di chap ini!!

PLEASE REVIEW + comment, okkkkk????

Arigatou!

Love you ALL!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo kecuali Gotou Shizuka yang milik saya

Enjoy chap 2!

New Teacher

Chapter 2 : Gosip dan Konflik

--

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo.

"Hisashihiburida, Ichigo" sapa Rukia dengan senyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Aku kesini karena ada tugas membasmi hollow seperti biasanya" jawab Rukia lagi yang sekarang duduk di pinggir kasur Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam dan hanya ber 'oh'.

"Hmm… sudah lama juga ya aku tidak berkunjung kesini. Apa hanya perasaan ku saja ya kamarmu semakin kecil?" celetuk Rukia sambil melihat seluruh isi yang ada diruangan Ichigo.

"Jangan samakan kamarku dengan kamarmu di rumah Byakuya! Kau saja yang kelamaan tinggal di rumah Byakuya yang besar itu jadinya kau lupa bagaimana rummahku" kata Ichigo sinis.

"Jangan marah begitu dong Ichigo. Aku bercanda kok. Sekarang bolehkan aku istirahat di rumahmu ini?" Tanya Rukia yang sekarang berdiri.

"Boleh saja sih, tapi jelaskan dulu. Apa ada sesuatu yang gawat sampai kau ke dunia manusia?"

"Besok saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang sudah malam aku mau istirahat" Rukia memanjat jendela untuk turun ke bawah.

"He, hei! Kau mau apa?" Tanya Ichigo heran melihat Rukia yang bersiap melompat ke lantai bawah.

"Sudah jelaskan? Aku mau ke kamar adikmu untuk istirahat lewat pintu depan dengan memakai gigai" Ichigo segera mengerti apa yang Rukia katakan. Setelah Rukia masuk ke gigainya, ia lalu segera menekan bel rumah Ichigo dan segera di sapa oleh teriakan Isshin yang begitu menyambut Rukia.

"My dear Rukia-chan!! Kau pulang, Nak! Syukurlah! Aku sudah menjadi khawatir karna kau tidak pulang!" seru Isshin yang segera menarik lengan Rukia untuk masuk rumah. Rukia sudah menduga seperti ini dan hanya memberikan senyuman pada Isshin.

"Dia hanya menginap di rumah temannya saja ayah" kata Ichigo yang turun dari tangga kamarnya untuk ke toilet bawah.

"Tapi kami sangat merindukan Rukia-chan!" seru Yuzu yang mengeluarkan kue dari mesin pemanggang. Ichigo hanya menghela napas.

"Jadi Rukia-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah lama tidak berkunjung kesini. Dan kami merindukanmu, Nak. Juga Ichigo tentunya" Isshin bilang.

"Siapa bilang aku merindukannya?" Ichigo yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari toilet ikut bergabung dengan keluargannya itu.

"Ahahaha, jangan malu Ichigo. Mengaku saja Nak" Isshin hanya mendapat pukulan dari Ichigo.

"Um, ano… Kurosaki-san. Aku hanya ingin minta izin untuk tinggal disini lagi. Apa boleh?" Tanya Rukia berharap Isshin dengan senang hati mengijinkannya untuk tinggal lagi di rumahnya itu.

"Tentu saja! Kau boleh tinggal disini kapan saja dan berapa lama pun, my third daughter!" seru Isshin, Rukia tersenyum.

"Arigatou Kurosaki-san!" Isshin mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia karna anak ketiganya kembali lagi kerumahnya.

"Karna ini sudah malam kalian lebih baik segera tidur anak-anakku!"

"Ya, ayah. Tapi aku sudah memanggang kue, kita makan dulu sama-sama ya!" kata Yuzu sambil menaruh sepiring kue yang ia panggang. Akhirnya mereka makan kue itu bersama-sama dan setelah itu tidur.

--

"Maaf Sugimoto. Kalau besok aku tidak bisa, aku sibuk" kata seorang wanita bicara di telepon.

"Kalau begitu kapan kita bisa bicara masalah kita?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang di telepon itu.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau lusa saja?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Shizuka, lusa aku malah sibuk. Tidak bisakah kita bicara besok saja? Setelah kau pulang mengajar" ujar pria itu lagi. Wanita itu terdiam. "Tadi kan kau tidak datang waktu kita janjian bertemu di taman. Jadi besok saja kita bicara"

"Tidak bisa, Sugi. Aku sibuk. Lusa aku ada sedikit waktu luang, aku janji setelah selesai mengajar kita bertemu." Kata wanita itu lagi. "Lagipula tadi aku datang ke taman tapi kau belum datang dan kau tahu apa? Ada orang yang mencoba mencuri tasku"

"Apa? Ada orang yang mau mencuri tasmu?" tanya pria itu lagi. "Benar" jawab wanita itu lagi. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Untung ada salah seorang muridku menolong" kata wanita itu lagi sambil bernada ceria. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kita bertemu lusa kan?" terdengar suara pria dari telepon itu menghela napas.

"Gotou Shizuka. Apa kau tidak mengerti kalau aku sibuk besok?" tanya pria itu lagi pada wanita yang ternyata Gotou-sensei. "Aku juga tidak bisa besok" terdiam. Menghela napas lagi pria itu membalas.

"Ya, sudahlah. Kita bertemu setelah kau selesai mengajar lusa di rumah makan dekat apartemenmu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan terlambat datang, sampaikan salamku untuk Hiroshi ya" lalu ditutuplah telepon itu. Gotou-sensei lalu mengambil foto figura yang ada di meja ruang tamu. Ditatapnya foto yang bergambar seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dan rancung. Lalu Gotou-sensei tersenyum. "Kau jangan khawatir Mamoru. Ibu dan ayahmu akan kembali bersama seperti dulu"

--

In the morning

"Ittekimasu!" seru Ichigo dan Rukia yang hendak pergi ke sekolah.

"Itterashai, Onii-chan, Rukia-chan!" seru Yuzu dari dalam rumah. Di perjalanan menuju sekolah Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan dengan hening.

"Keluarga mu tidak berubah ya Ichigo" kata Rukia yang memecah keheningan.

"Yah, mereka tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun, menurutku" jawab Ichigo. Rukia tertawa kecil. "Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Ichigo heran melihat Rukia tertawa.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menurutku keluargamu itu menyenangkan, dan harmonis sekali" jawab Rukia lagi.

"Masa' sih?" Mereka mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah Karakura.

"Ya, keluargamu selalu kelihatan bahagia" kata Rukia lagi yang sekarang (Ichigo dan Rukia) mulai menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya. Ichigo hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kecil saja mendengar perkataan Rukia. Di dekat kelas mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut.

"Suara ribut apa itu?" Tanya Rukia mendengar suara yang ribut. "Dari arah kelas kita ya?"

"Paling-paling itu suara Keigo yang bikin kelas ribut" kata Ichigo kalem. Rukia hanya mengangguk sambil memasuki kelasnya yang ribut itu dengan Ichigo. Segera pintu kelas dibuka, Ichigo dan Rukia masuk kelas semua pandangan menuju Ichigo. Semua murid di kelas jadi hening melihat Ichigo.

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang bingung pada tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya di kelas. Keigo berlari dan melompat menuju Ichigo.

"IIICHIIGOOOOOO!!!!" Ichigo segera menghindar dari serangan Keigo. Keigo yang jatuh segera bangun dan menggenggam kerah baju Ichigo sambil menangis dramatis. Ichigo agak terkejut.

"ICHIGO!! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Kau curang! Kau curang!" seru Keigo sambil menangis dramatis. Rukia yang sekarang ada ditempat duduknya menatap heran pada kedua pria (Ichigo dan Keigo).

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Keigo! Lepaskan!" seru Ichigo yang merasa tidak nyaman kerah bajunya ditarik-tarik Keigo.

"Kau curang! Kau curang! Sudah kuduga kau memang tertarik! Kau suka kan pada Gotou-sensei?!" seru Keigo lagi yang sekarang mengguncang-guncangkan Ichigo.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti!!" teriak Ichigo. "Kau jangan pura-pura Ichigo! Kau pergi kencan kan dengan Gotou-sensei kemarin!! Mengakulah! Aku dan Mizuiro melihatnya! Kau dan Gotou-sensei!" seru Keigo lagi. Semua anak di kelas sangat hening ingin mengetahui jawabannya semenjak Ichigo memang bukan tipe laki-laki yang playboy atau suka pada wanita yang lebih tua atau lebih tepatnya tidak terlalu terkenal dikalangan perempuan.

"Apa sih?! Siapa yang berkencan dengan Gotou-sensei??" Tanya Ichigo yang mulai kesal/sangat kesal pada Keigo. "KAU!" jawab Keigo.

"Tidak!!" elak Ichigo yang sekarang melempar Keigo sampai ke tembok terdekat.

"Kemarin kami melihatmu dan Gotou-sensei kencan berdua di toko hamburger dekat jalan yang menuju taman" kata Mizuiro dari belakang. Ichigo menatap Mizuiro agak terkejut. Ishida menaikan kacamatanya, yang lain berbisik-bisik sambil melihat Ichigo.

"Itu tidak benar, kalian salah paham. Aku-"

KRIIIIIING!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Gotou-sensei memasuki kelas.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" seru Gotou-sensei. Ichigo akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mizuiro dan yang lainnya juga.

"Asano-kun, kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Kita akan mulai pelajaran" perintah Gotou-sensei yang melihat Keigo menangis sambil terbungkuk di lantai dan berkata 'Kenapa! Kenapa aku selalu kalah' dan menangis dramatis. Gotou-sensei sweatdrop.

Namun akhirnya dengan beberapa kali bujukan Gotou-sensei berhasih menyuruh murid lebai nya itu duduk dan menutup mulutnya. Rukia menatap Ichigo dari tempat duduknya, masih heran dengan percakapannya tadi dengan Keigo. Dilihatnya Ichigo hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap ke arah lain.

--

Makan siang di atap

"Aku bilang itu salah paham!" seru Ichigo untuk yang ke-15 kalinya bicara pada teman-temannya khususnya Keigo dan Mizuiro yang terus menanyainya tentang Ichigo yang pergi bersama Gotou-sensei kemarin.

"Aku hanya pergi ke toko hamburger itu ditraktir Gotou-sensei hanya sebagai balasan karna sudah menolongnya dari perampok yang mau mencuri tasnya!" seru Ichigo lagi.

"Ta, tapi kemarin aku dan Mizuiro melihat Gotou-sensei memegangi pipimu! Bukankah itu jelas kalian bermesraan! Kalian berkencan!" kata Keigo lagi yang akhirnya mendapat pukulan Ichigo yang tidak sabar akan kelakuan temannya itu. Keigo lalu melayang entah kemana.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai Gotou-sensei sih tidak apa-apa. Aku ikhlas berbagi denganmu, Ichigo" kata Mizuiro kalem. "Aku bilang aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Gotou-sensei!!" teriak Ichigo langsung pada telinga Mizuiro. Telinga Mizuiro langsung berdengung.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok-"

"Aku bilang aku tidak tertarik pada Gotou-sensei!!!" seru Ichigo pada Mizuiro yang sekarang lari karna ketakutan dengan Ichigo yang naik darah. 'Lagipula dia pikir Gotou-sensei itu makanan yang bisa dibagi-bagi atau mainan yang bisa dipinjamkan apa?!' pikir Ichigo

"Sabar, Ichigo" kata Rukia menenangkan. "Bagaimana aku bisa sabar! Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Gotou-sensei! Mereka malah memaksaku untuk bilang berulang kali!" seru Ichigo lagi. Inoue hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Kalau memang itu tidak benar, kau jangan hiraukan perkataan mereka" kata Ishida membenarkan kacamatanya. Chad hanya mengangguk. Ichigo sedikit tenang, Ishida bicara lagi "Kecuali kalau kau memang menyukai dan mengencani guru baru itu kemarin"

Seketika Ichigo mengambil posisi untuk menghajar wajah Quincy berkacamata itu, namun ditahan Chad dan Rukia. "Tenanglah Kurosaki-kun. Ishida-kun barangkali hanya bercanda, benarkan, Ishida-kun?" Tanya Inoue menatap Ishida. Ishida hanya terdiam dan mengangguk kecil sambil melihat arah lain. Ichigo mulai duduk dengan tenang lagi.

"Lupakan masalah itu. Sekarang aku mau tanya. Kuchiki-san, apa ada masalah yang terjadi sampai kau ke dunia manusia?" Tanya Ishida yang sekarang menatap shinigami mungil itu. Rukia balik menatap Ishida.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Seperti biasa aku memang disuruh patroli ke dunia manusia ini" jawab Rukia. "Kalian jangan khawatir tentang ada kejadian gawat atu tidak. Aku hanya patroli biasa kok" tambahnya lagi. Inoue menghela napas.

"Syukurlah. Kukira ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi" ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum, Rukia balas tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan Kuchiki-san kembali kesini?"

"Kemarin sore" jawab Rukia singkat. "Bukannya malam?" alis Ichigo naik. "Kau datang malam kan? Yang mengagetkanku tadi malam kan?" Tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia menyeruput jus apelnya dan menjawab Ichigo.

"Tadi malam itu aku datang ke rumahmu saat selesai melawan hollow. Lagipula aku tidak mengagetkanmu. Kau saja yang melamun" kata Rukia. Ichigo rolling eyes, "Kalau kau datang dari sore kemarin, kenapa kau tidak datang untuk mengalahkan hollow yang muncul di taman?" Tanya Ichigo heran mengingat kemarin ia melawan hollow sendirian saat di taman.

"Ya, aku juga mendapat perintah untuk mengkonsho hollow yang di taman itu. Tapi saat aku hendak ke taman, reiatsu hollow itu hilang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah Urahara-san untuk mengambil gigaiku" jawab Rukia lagi. Ichigo hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Bukankah kau yang mengalahkan hollow itu?" Tanya Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Iya, aku yang mengalakannya" jawab lagi Ichigo. "Tapi karna ada kejadian lagi jadi aku tidak langsung pulang" tambah Ichigo yang sekarang menggigit roti isinya. "Kejadian apa Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Inoue.

"Seperti yang kuceritakan tadi. Ada orang yang mau merampok Gotou-sensei, lalu kutolong saja" jawab Ichigo yang lain hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Lalu setelah itu kau pergi berkencan dengan Gotou-sensei kan?" Tanya Ishida tiba-tiba. Seketika mata Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue dan Chad menatap Ishida. Ichigo mengirimkan death glare pada Ishida. "Maksudku kau diajak pergi ke toko hamburger dan ditraktir karna kau telah menolong Gotou-sensei. Benar kan?" Tanya Ishida sambil menaikan kedua alisnya dan menatap Ichigo lalu pada yang lain.

'Sejak kapan Quincy bodoh ini menjadi cerewet dan lebih menyebalkan' pikir Ichigo sambil terus mengirimkan death glare nya pada Ishida. Yang lain terdiam.

"A, ano… Ku, Kurosaki-kun. Menurutku Ishida-kun hanya-"

"Sudah cukup. Aku mau kembali ke kelas" kata Ichigo memotong kalimat Inoue dan berdiri lalu berjalan jauh meninggalkan teman-temannya. Yang lain terdiam lagi. Inoue menatap Ichigo yang menjauh dan kembali pada Ishida lagi.

"Aku benar kan?" Tanya Ishida polos. Yang lain menatap Quincy berkacamata lagi dan menghela napas. "Aku mau ke kelas duluan ya" itu Rukia yang bicara. Ia lalu pergi menjauh dari teman-temannya dan menyusul Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya bergumam sendiri saat menuju kelas.

"Quincy cerewet! Awas dia! Kenapa sih tidak ada yang percaya kalau aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Gotou-sensei?!" gumam Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun?" dari belakang ada yang memanggil, Ichigo berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Gotou-sensei. Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo pada Gotou-sensei.

"Apa kau punya waktu sebentar?" Tanya Gotou-sensei. Ichigo menatap gurunya itu dengan heran. Dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Boleh ibu minta bantuanmu?" Ichigo mengangguk lagi.

Gotou-sensei tersenyum, "Kalau begitu ikut ke ruangan ibu sebentar" ajak Gotou-sensei. Ichigo entah kenapa jadi sangat penurut dengan perkataan guru barunya itu. Mereka lalu menuju ruang Gotou-sensei.

Rukia yang melihat Ichigo dan berniat memanggilanya, mengurungkan niatnya karna melihat teman shinigaminya itu sedang berjalan dengan guru barunya yaitu Gotou-sensei. Rukia hanya memasang wajah bingung lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

--

Di kelas

"Nah itu dia! Kuchiki-san! Kemari!" seru Chizuru pada Rukia yang baru masuk kelas. Rukia menghampiri Chizuru dan teman lainnya yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu atau bisa dibilang menggosip.

"Ada apa Chizuru-san?" tanya Rukia dengan senyum palsunya yang dibuat-buat.

"Kami dengar Kurosaki-kun berkencan dengan Gotou-sensei ya kemarin?" Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Umm… Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu" jawab Rukia masih menyunggingkan senyum palsunya. "Ayolah Kuchiki-san! Cerita sedikit saja pada kami" bujuk Chizuru, teman yang lain ikut penasaran.

"Maaf, Chizuru-san. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu. Lagipula kenapa kau tanya aku?"

"Semenjak kau cukup dekat dengan Kurosaki-kun kau pasti tahu tentang dia. Mungkin Kurosaki-kun cerita sesuatu padamu" kata Chizuru lagi. "Berhentilah Chizuru. Kuchiki-san tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Tapi Tatsuki, mungkin saja kan Kurosaki-kun cerita sesuatu pada Kuchiki-san tentang hubungannya dengan Gotou-sensei!" kata Chizuru pada Tatsuki dan Inoue yang baru masuk kelas.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Kuchiki-san baru saja masuk sekolah hari ini setelah mengunjungi kakeknya yang sakit di luar kota. Dan Gotou-sensei jadi guru baru kita kemarin saat Kuchiki-san tidak masuk sekolah. Jadi mana mungkin Kuchiki-san tahu" jelas Tatsuki panjang lebar.

Rukia memang menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya tinggal di Seireitei setiap tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan tidak masuk karna ada urusan keluarga atau yang lain. Jadi teman-temannya tidak akan curiga. Kecuali Ichigo, Chad dan Ishida yang memang tahu dan kenal Rukia dengan baik.

Chizuru berpikir lagi dan memegangi dagunya. "Benar juga ya" katanya. Yang lain sweatdrop. "Dasar!" umpat Tatsuki. Rukia dan Inoue hanya tertawa kaku. Tidak lama bel tanda makan siang selesai berbunyi.

"Anak-anak kembali ke tempat masing-masing" kata Gotou-sensei yang baru masuk kelas dengan diikuti Ichigo dari belakang lalu ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah… kita buka pelajaran bahasa kemarin halaman 121" ucap Gotou-sensei. Semua murid mematuhinya. Tidak lama Keigo mengacungkan tangannya.

"Gotou-sensei" katanya sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Asano-kun?" tanya Gotou-sensei melihat Keigo.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Keigo lagi. Semua mata ada pada Keigo. Gotou-sensei mengangguk. "Apakah kemarin kau berkencan dengan Ichigo?" celetuk Keigo. Yang lain menatap Keigo yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang menjadi gossip pagi ini yang yakin mengejutkan anak-anak di kelas. Gotou-sensei hanya terdiam.

Ichigo hanya memegangi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan dia bersumpah akan memukul Keigo sampai Keigo menangis setelah pulang sekolah karna telah membuatnya malu didepan teman sekelas dan tentunya Gotou-sensei karna gossip yang dibuat Keigo dan Mizuiro. Gotou-sensei menjawab,

"Tidak. Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?" tanya Gotou-sensei. "Kemarin aku dan Mizuiro melihat sensei dan Ichigo sedang berduaan di toko hamburger dekat taman" kata Keigo lagi menjawab.

"Oh, , aku memang bersama Kurosaki-kun di toko hamburger itu" kata Gotou-sensei mengaku. Anak-anak lain mulai berbisik. Ichigo yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya tetap bertahan dan bersabar ingin memukul anak bernama Asano Keigo yang sudah menyebar gossip itu. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo hanya tetap diam dan melihat pada Gotou-sensei lagi.

"Ibu mentraktir Kurosaki-kun sebagai balasan karna dia menolong ibu dari perampok yang mau mencuri tas ibu" jelas Gotou-sensei. Semua anak berhenti berbisik dan melihat pada Ichigo lalu pada Gotou-sensei.

"Untung ada Kurosaki-kun yang waktu itu di taman. Kalau tidak, ibu tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau tas ibu benar-benar dicuri perampok itu, arigatou Kurosaki-kun" kata Gotou-sensei lagi tersenyum. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pada gurunya itu.

Ishida hanya menatap Ichigo sambil menaikan kacamatanya. Keigo hanya menangis dramatis karna bersyukur masih punya kesempatan untuk mengencani Gotou-sensei. Mizuiro tersenyum bangga. Murid yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Keigo.

"Sudah kubilang kan dari awal" gumam Ichigo. Rukia hanya tersenyum pada Ichigo dan Gotou-sensei.

"Nah anak-anak! Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita!" seru Gotou-sensei sambil menepuk tangan agar mendapat perhatian murid-muridnya. Lalu mereka segera melanjutkan pelajarannya. Akhirnya masalah gossip itu selesai juga.

--

Pulang sekolah

Saat Ichigo dan Rukia keluar pintu kelas, Ichigo ingat sesuatu. "O, ya Rukia. Hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama" kata Ichigo menatapa Rukia.

"Kenapa?" balas Rukia. "Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau pulanglah duluan" jawab Ichigo lagi. Rukia hanya terdiam lalu mengangguk dan mulai pulang duluan. "Ja ne" katanya. Ichigo hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan pergi menuju ruang guru.

SREGG!

Terbuka pintu ruang guru itu. "Hai, sampai besok Mizu-sensei" kata Gotou-sensei melambaikan tangannya pada Mizu-sensei yang pulang. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang menunggu di dekat pintu ruang guru.

"Kurosaki-kun! Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Gotou-sensei. "Tidak. Aku baru kesini" jawab Ichigo. Gotou-sensei hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo, kita jangan berlama-lama" ajak nya pada Ichigo. Ichigo segera mengikuti gurunya itu.

--

Apartemen Shinjuku

"Silahkan masuk. Maaf ya agak berantakan" kata Gotou-sensei mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk ke apartemennya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil. "Apartemennya belum ibu bereskan semua. Maklum ibu kan baru pindah dan sudah banyak pekerjaan dari sekolah menumpuk semenjak Ochi-sensei tidak masuk" katanya lagi sambil membawakan dua gelas es jeruk dan kue-kue.

"Kau minum saja dulu es jeruknya ibu akan membawakan kertas ulangan dan absent kelasnya" ucap Gotou-sensei. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Sambil menunggu Gotou-sensei kembali ke ruang tamu, Ichigo melihat-lihat seluruh benda-benda di ruang tamu itu. Dan ada suatu benda yang ia tertarik untuk dilihat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Gotou-sensei datang membawa banyak kertas soal ulangan yang sudah dinilai dan beberapa biodata siswa dan juga daftar siswa siswi kelas Ichigo.

"Ini dia. Maaf ya Kurosaki-kun menyusahkanmu dan juga mengganggu waktumu" kata Gotou-sensei sambil mulai mengambil beberapa kertas ulangan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak terlalu sibuk kok" jawab Ichigo.

Gotou-sensei hanya tersenyum. Mereka mulai menulis beberapa data sampai waktu tidak terasa sudah pukul 18.05.

"Huff… lelah juga ya" keluh Gotou-sensei sambil mengusap keringatnya. Lalu diseruputnya es jeruk yang ada di meja. "Akhirnya semuanya selesai" Ichigo mengangguk sementara Gotou-sensei membereskan kertas-kertas murid-muridnya yang selesai dikerjakannya dengan Ichigo, Ichigo juga membantunya.

"Sebentar ya, ibu mau menyimpan semua ini dulu di meja computer sana" kata Gotou-sensei lagi, Ichigo hanya ber"Hai". Ichigo lalu memijit-mijit bahunya karna pegal sudah duduk cukup lama membantu Gotou-sensei mendata semua murid di kelasnya.

Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukan 18.10. Sudah seharusnya dia pulang. dilihatnya lagi benda yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak datang ke ruang tamu itu. Tidak lama Gotou-sensei datang lagi ke ruang tamu. "Maaf ya Ichigo kau jadi terlambat pulang ke rumah ya" kata nya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa" balas Ichigo. "Gotou-sensei, boleh aku tahu siapa anak yang di foto itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk pada benda yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatiannya, foto figura. Gotou-sensei melihat benda yang Ichigo tunjuk.

"Itu foto anak pertama Ibu. Namanya Mamoru" kata Gotou-sensei. "Boleh aku tahu umur berapa Mamoru ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin tahu anak yang ada di dalam foto ini.

"Dia berumur 7 tahun di dalam foto itu. Tapi sekarang mungkin dia berumur 12 tahun" ujarnya. "Seharusnya" tambahnya lagi sambil menatap lantai. Ichigo merasa agak bingung dengan kata terakhir yang di ucapkan gurunya itu.

"Seharusnya?" ulang Ichigo. "Maksud Sensei?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Mamoru sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu" Ichigo agak terkejut mendengar kata-kata Gotou-sensei. "Meninggal?" ulang Ichigo lagi. Gotou-sensei hanya mengangguk dan menatap Ichigo sekarang.

"Iya. Mamoru meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Waktu itu ia hendak bermain bola dengan temannya di taman, namun tidak sengaja saat menyebrang jalan bola yang ia mainkan saat menyebrang jatuh dan dia mengambilnya." Ujar Gotou-sensei yang sekarang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Dan saat itulah ada motor yang melaju dengan kencang. Karna melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, motor itu tidak sempat menghindari Mamoru. Begitupun Mamoru"

"Dan akhirnya Mamoru meninggal?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah mulai merasa bersalah menanyakan tentang anak Gotou-sensei itu pada gurunya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Gotou-sensei hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf Gotou-sensei, kalau aku membuatmu sedih. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa Kurosaki-kun. Aku sedikit lega bercerita padamu." Kata Gotou-sensei lagi yang mulai tersenyum. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Lalu, foto itu? Itu keluarga sensei?" Tanya Ichigo menunjuk foto lainnya.

"Ya, yang ini foto keluarga sensei yang diambil 6 tahun yang lalu sebelum Mamoru meninggal." Jawabnya sambil membawa foto itu lebih dekat.

"Kau lihat. Yang ini foto sensei, ini mantan suami sensei, Mamoru dan Hiroshi. Hiroshi itu anak kedua sensei, dia adik Mamoru dan sekarang tinggal bersama ayahnya." Jelas Gotou-sensei menunjuk anggota keluarganya. Ichigo mengangguk. Lalu suasana menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba Gotou-sensei berdiri.

"Baiklah, ah!" tidak sengaja Gotou-sensei pada saat berdiri menyenggol gelas yang berisi es jeruk itu sampai tumpah dan gelasnya pecah. "Ya ampun. Jadi basah" keluhnya melihat air yang ada dilantai serta gelas yang pecah.

"Sensei, hati-hati pecahan gelasnya!" seru Ichigo pada gurunya yang hampir menginjak pecahan gelas yang pecah. "Ibu ambil lap dulu ya di dapur" Ichigo mengangguk.

--

Meanwhile

"Kalau tidak salah, Shizuka tinggal di kamar nomor 16 lantai 2 ini" kata seorang pria yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Gotou-sensei. "Yah, ini kamar nomor 16. Berarti Shizuka ada dikamar ini. Tapi apa dia sudah pulang dari sekolah ya?" gumamnya.

Di pijitnya bel kamar Gotou-sensei itu namun tidak ada suara bel yang ia pijit. "Kok tidak berbunyi ya?" kata pria itu lagi heran.

"Maaf Pak. Bel kamar nomor 16 ini memang sedang rusak" kata seorang perempuan yang baru keluar dari kamarnya yang bernomor 18. Pria itu agak terkejut dengan kemunculan perempuan ini.

"Begitu ya. O, ya, apa pemilik kamar ini sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya?" tanya pria itu, 'Siapa tahu dia tahu' pikir pria itu.

"Gotou-san ya. Dia tadi sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya. Anda temannya ya?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Saya suaminya" jawab pria itu lagi. Perempuan itu hanya ber'oh'. "Coba saja anda ketok pintunya" ucap perempuan itu lagi.

"Ya, terima kasih" perempuan itu lalu pergi setelah bilang sama-sama pada pria yang ternyata suami Gotou-sensei. Pria itu lalu mengetok pintu kamar yang ditujunya, namun belum mendapat jawaban dari orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu.

"Kemana sih dia" keluh pria itu lagi. "Aku telepon ke telepon genggamnya dia tidak jawab, pintunya pun tidak dibuka. Padahal aku sudah mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali" keluh pria itu lagi mulai frustasi. "Apa aku telepon ke telepon rumahnya saja?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya pintu apartemen Gotou-sensei itu agak terbuka sedikit.

"Apa pintunya tidak terkunci?" tanya nya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Dicobanya pintu itu dibuka dan ternyata…

KREKK

Terbuka. Tanpa ragu pria itu masuk ke dalam apartemen istrinya itu. Dilihatnya ada sepatu yang bukan milik istrinya. "Ada tamu rupanya" gumamnya. Lalu pria itu pun menuju ruang tamu yang terdengar beberapa suara. Dan saat itulah dia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Shizuka!" matanya membulat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan istrinya itu dengan laki-laki lain.

--

"Ya, ampun aku memang ceroboh" keluh Gotou-sensei sambil membawa pel dan sapu untuk membersihkan es jeruk yang tak sengaja ia tumpahkan(jatuhkan).

"Biar aku membantumu Gotou-sensei" kata Ichigo mulai berdiri untuk membantu gurunya itu. Namun saat Gotou-sensei hendak mengepel bagian yang basah ia terpeleset dan hampir jatuh. Ichigo reflek menahan tubuh gurunya yang hampir terjatuh itu. Dan posisinya… seperti berpelukan. Tiba-tiba sosok pria yang baru datang ke ruang tamu itu melihat pemandangan di depan matanya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Shizuka!" matanya membulat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan istrinya itu dengan laki-laki lain. Ichigo segera menjauhkan diri dari Gotou-sensei dan tubuhnya yang ditangkapnya tadi. Gotou-sensei terkejut juga.

"Su, Sugi… kenapa kau disini? Kapan kau datang? Bukankah kau datang besok?" tanya Gotou-sensei sambil menghampiri pria yang MANTAN suaminya itu. Suasana hening. Namun segera dipecahkan oleh Sugi.

"Jadi begitu, ya!? Kau bilang kau sibuk!" teriak Sugi yang mantan suami Gotou-sensei pada Gotou-sensei.

"A, aku-"

"Aku apa?! Kau bilang kau sibuk?? Sibuk apa?! Sibuk berselingkuh dengan pria lain!" potong pria itu.

"Aku tidak selingkuh! Kau jangan salah paham" kata Gotou-sensei yang melihat pada Ichigo dan suaminya lagi.

"AH! Jangan bohong! Dan kau tahu…" dilihatnya Ichigo yang masih terkejut dari atas sampai bawah dan dari bawah sampai atas. "Dan jangan bilang kalau dia ini muridmu… jangan bilang kalau kau berselingkuh dengan muridmu sendiri?" kata Sugi lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Gotou-sensei hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ichigo melihat pria yang didepannya dan tidak terlalu jauh dengannya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau salah. Kau salah paham Sugi" kata Gotou-sensei lagi.

"Maaf Tuan. Kalau Tuan mengira Gotou-sensei selingkuh denganku, kau sudah salah!" kata Ichigo tegas. "Aku disini hanya membantu Gotou-sensei menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai guru dan murid" jelas Ichigo.

"Omong kosong!" teriak Sugi lagi yang sekarang menuju pintu keluar apartemen Gotou-sensei. Gotou-sensei segera mengejar suaminya itu.

"Sugi! Sugi! Tunggu! Kau salah paham!" seru Gotou-sensei. Melihat situasi ini Ichigo semakin bingung. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan mengeluarkan suara frustasi.

"Kalau kau selingkuh, lebih baik kita urungkan niat kita untuk rujuk kembali!" seru Sugi lagi. Mata Gotou-sensei membulat terkejut dengan mulut terbuka. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa… kau tidak bisa begitu!" balas Gotou-sensei yang sekarang menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar mantan suaminya itu.

"Ya! Aku bisa! Selamat tinggal! Semoga kau bahagia dengan murid selingkuhanmu itu!" kata Sugi sambil menunjuk Ichigo yang baru ikut keluar dari dalam apartemen Gotou-sensei. Ekspresi Ichigo terkejut lagi. 'Murid selingkuhan katanya?! Dia pikir aku ini apa? Playboy yang berselingkuh dengan istri orang lain?! Atau tepatnya Mantan istri orang lain!! Enak saja!' pikir Ichigo.

Sugi langsung pergi berjalan dengan cepat menuju lantai bawah. Gotou-sensei masih berseru-seru pada Sugi. "Kau salah paham Sugi! Sugi!" namun tetap tidak digubris oleh mantan suaminya itu. Akhirnya Gotou-sensei menyerah mengejar Sugi yang sudah naik mobilnya.

"Gotou-sensei" kata Ichigo memanggil Gotou-sensei. Guru itu langsung melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kurosaki-kun, maaf kau jadi terlibat. Ibu minta maaf" kata Gotou-sensei lagi. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mantan suami ibu? Apa aku harus menjelaskan padanya lagi bahwa ini semua salah paham diantara kita?"

"Kau jangan khawatir, ibu akan bicara lagi pada mantan suami ibu. Dan ibu harap dia akan mengerti" kata Gotou-sensei lagi. "Gotou-sensei bersabar ya" kata Ichigo yang sekarang memegang pundak gurunya itu.

"Arigatou Kurosaki-kun. Kau lebih baik pulang, ini sudah mulai larut" Ichigo mengangguk dan pamit pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu sensei" kata Ichigo pamit. Gotou-sensei hanya tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir sambil melambaikan tangannya pada murid nya itu.

"Ya, aku harap Sugi mau mengerti" gumam Gotou-sensei pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harap. Demi Hiroshi dan kami semua" tambahnya lagi yang lalu kembali menuju apartemennya.

--

Bersambung ke Chap 3!

Wow… gimana ceritanya??

Haha! Semoga kalian semua suka dengan cerita yang Miya buat….

Dan jangan lupa,,..

Komen + review, please!!

ARIGATOU!!!

- M I Y A – C H A N -


	3. Bimbang

Horaayy~ minna genki?

Tadaima! Sumpah kangen banget jadi author disini…. Gomen ya aku hiatus nya lama(banget) m( _ _ )m *sujud*

Ini semua karna sekolah beserta tugas-tugasnya yang terkutuk hahahaha *plak

Err… aku mau nyoba nerusin fanfic yang sempet berhenti ini. Sekali lagi maaf banget banget banget ya, gatau tah ini fanfic masih ada yang inget ato ngga ato masih ada yang baca ato ngga ato bahkan dilupakan T_T …..*dibekep*

Oke kita langsung ke chap 3 ya… selamat membaca! ^ ^

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo kecuali Gotou Shizuka + Sugimoto+Daisuke yang milik saya :D

Enjoy chap 3!

New Teacher  
By  
Me :)

* * *

Chapter lalu….

"Aku tidak selingkuh! Kau jangan salah paham" kata Gotou-sensei yang melihat pada Ichigo dan suaminya lagi.

"AH! Jangan bohong! Dan kau tahu…" dilihatnya Ichigo yang masih terkejut dari atas sampai bawah dan dari bawah sampai atas. "Dan jangan bilang kalau dia ini muridmu… jangan bilang kalau kau berselingkuh dengan muridmu sendiri?" kata Sugi lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Maaf Tuan. Kalau Tuan mengira Gotou-sensei selingkuh denganku, kau sudah salah!" kata Ichigo tegas. "Aku disini hanya membantu Gotou-sensei menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai guru dan murid" jelas Ichigo.

"Omong kosong!"

"Sugi! Sugi! Tunggu! Kau salah paham!" seru Gotou-sensei.

"Kalau kau selingkuh, lebih baik kita urungkan niat kita untuk rujuk kembali!" seru Sugi lagi. Mata Gotou-sensei membulat terkejut dengan mulut terbuka. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa… kau tidak bisa begitu!" balas Gotou-sensei yang sekarang menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar mantan suaminya itu.

"Ya! Aku bisa! Selamat tinggal! Semoga kau bahagia dengan murid selingkuhanmu itu!"

"Kurosaki-kun, maaf kau jadi terlibat. Ibu minta maaf" kata Gotou-sensei lagi. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mantan suami ibu? Apa aku harus menjelaskan padanya lagi bahwa ini semua salah paham diantara kita?"

"Kau jangan khawatir, ibu akan bicara lagi pada mantan suami ibu. Dan ibu harap dia akan mengerti" kata Gotou-sensei lagi.

"Aku pulang dulu sensei" kata Ichigo pamit. Gotou-sensei hanya tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir sambil melambaikan tangannya pada murid nya itu.

"Ya, aku harap Sugi mau mengerti" gumam Gotou-sensei pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harap. Demi Hiroshi dan kami semua" tambahnya lagi yang lalu kembali menuju apartemennya.

Chapter 3 : Bimbang

"Ah! Kuso!" umpat Sugi sambil memukul setir. Dia (sangat) kesal dengan kejadian istrinya tadi, oke, mantan istri. Mereka memang masih berpisah, tapi apa gunanya rujuk kembali jika salah satu dari mereka selingkuh. Memang benar Sugimoto masih menaruh harapan rujuk pada mantan istri tercinta nya itu. Ia masih sangat mencintai Gotou Shizuka.

"Aku kecewa padamu Shizuka! Kau bodoh… sangat bodoh.." gumamnya lagi. Sugi kemudian mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menekan tombol panggil.

"Midori-san, bisakah aku titip Hiroshi untuk malam ini ditempatmu? Mendadak aku ada urusan. Iya, besok aku akan menjemputnya sepulang sekolah ditempatmu. Arigatou" ia menutup handphone nya dan segera menaikan kecepatan mobil nya meluncur menuju suatu tempat dimana biasanya ia datang saat sedang frustasi.

**BLAM!**

"Ah! Onii-chan okaeri! Kami baru mau makan malam, ayo kesini bergabung. Kau belum makan kan?" seru Yuzu ceria melihat Ichigo yang baru pulang.

"Maaf Yuzu aku tidak lapar" jawab Ichigo dingin.

"Apa-apaan kau Ichigo! Berani nya kau bicara begitu pada adikmu dengan nada dingin!" teriak Isshin yang melompat menuju Ichigo namun segera dipukul oleh Ichigo sehingga dia jatuh.

"Otousan! Daijoubu desuka?" Tanya Yuzu sambil menolong ayahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak mood" Ichigo segera menuju kamarnya. Karin hanya menghela nafasnya.

**BLAM!**

Lagi-lagi Ichigo menutup pintunya dengan keras. Kemudian ia melempar tas nya ke lantai dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Perlukah menutup pintu sampai sekeras itu?" kata Rukia sambil tetap membaca komik nya. Ichigo hanya diam.

"Tidak bisa ya paling tidak bilang 'tadaima'? Atau bilang 'Hai, apa kabar?' atau—"

"Tidak bisa ya kau diam sebentar saja? Dan terserah aku mau menutup pintu atau mau merusak pintu atau apapun karna ini kamarku." Balas Ichigo ketus. Ichigo berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka lemari untuk mengambil baju nya.

"Sikap apa itu? Menyebalkan. Kau sedang tidak mood ya?" ichigo masih sibuk mencari baju nya.

"Oi! Kau dengar tidak Ichigo? Ah… apa kau baru saja dicampakkan oleh.. Gotou-sensei?" Gerakan Ichigo langsung terhenti setelah mendengar nama guru nya itu. Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya. Setelah keheningan yang berakhir 20 detik (Rukia diam-diam menghitung waktu keheningan), Ichigo langsung menarik lengan Rukia turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa sih? Jangan tarik-tarik!"

"Keluar sana. Aku mau tidur"

"Oi Ichigo, kau belum jawab! Chotto… apa tebakan ku benar? Kau dicampakkan Gotou-sensei?" Rukia melebarkan matanya.

"Bisa tidak kau diam? Cepat keluar, aku capek dan ingin tidur!"

"Ichigo, kau benar-benar suka dengan dia? Serius?" Ichigo turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendorong Rukia yang masih terus bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Gotou-sensei.

"Oyasumi." Seru Ichigo menutup pintu kamarnya. Sementara dibalik pintu, Rukia memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Rukia-nee" sontak mendengar namanya, Rukia membalikkan badannya.

"Ah, Karin-chan" sapa Rukia tersenyum.

"Kenapa dengan Ichi-nii?"

"Ichigo? Tidak apa-apa kok… memang kenapa?"

"Tadi dia kelihatan aneh. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kok. Aku yakin Ichigo tidak apa-apa, kau jangan khawatir ne? mungkin dia hanya lelah" kata Rukia.

"Tapi…"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, daijoubu." Ujar Rukia lagi sambil menuju tangga. Karin hanya terdiam melihat pintu kamar Ichigo yang tertutup.

* * *

"Tolong 1 gelas lagi."

"Oi Sugi! Kau sudah minum berapa gelas? Jangan kebanyakan minum. Kato-kun, jangan berikan dia minuman lagi"

"Kato, jangan dengarkan Daisuke. Aku butuh minuman lagi. Hanya 1 gelas saja yang terakhir"

"Sudah berapa kali kau bilang 'terakhir'? Oi Sugi…" Daisuke menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya itu meneguk alcohol yang sudah melewati tenggorokan Sugi.

"Kau bodoh Shizuka… aku juga bodoh mau kembali lagi padamu…." Gumam Sugi setengah sadar. Reaksi alcohol sudah merasuki pikirannya.

"Sugi, mungkin kau salah paham dengan Shizuka-san. Menurutku, dia adalah wanita yang baik. Tidak mungkin dia seperti itu"

"Tahu apa kau tentang Shizu? kau memang pernah jadi pacarnya dulu tapi aku jauh lebih mengenalnya, kau tahu?"

"Justru kau lebih mengenalnya, seharusnya kau lebih tahu dia tidak akan pernah berbuat seperti itu."

"Mungkin saja sekarang kau masih tertarik dengan Shizu, dan sekarang kau senang kalau keputusanku untuk rujuk dengannya batal" Sugi hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dengar Sugi. Kau dan Shizuka adalah teman baik ku. Aku memang pernah mencintai Shizuka, tapi itu masa lalu. Sekarang aku punya keluarga, aku juga tidak suka teman ku bertengkar. Kau tahu, aku senang saat beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang akan rujuk dengan Shizuka. Tapi—"

"Ah! Sudah cukup! Shizuka! Shizuka! Jangan sebut nama wanita selingkuh itu didepanku!? Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya!" teriak Sugi. Sugi memegangi kepalnya yang sudah mulai terasa sakit.

"Tenang Sugi… dinginkan kepalamu dulu. Jangan langsung membatalkan rencana rujukmu begitu saja. Cobalah bicara baik-baik dengan Shizuka, ya?" ucap Daisuke sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mau pulang" jawab Sugi. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sugi, aku akan antar kau pulang ya? Kau tidak bisa menyetir seperti itu"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak usah repot-repot" baru saja bicara begitu, Sugi langsung jatuh karna keseimbangan tubuhnya oleng karna mabuk.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu, kau butuh tumpangan. Dan kau mabuk berat" dengan itu Sugi membiarkan Daisuke membawanya ke mobil Daisuke.

"Kenapa handphone mu mati? Sugi… kumohon" Shizuka menutup HP nya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menelepon Sugi tapi yang terdengar hanyalah voice mail Sugi saja. Ia sudah lelah menangis sejak kejadian tadi sore. Dan sekarang air matanya mulai kering. Shizuka mengambil figura yang didalamnya terdapat 4 orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Mamoru, Hiroshi… maafkan mama…" dipeluknya figura itu sampai ia tertidur di sofa sampai pagi.

* * *

"Okaachan! Kau dimana? Okaachan!" terdengar suara seorang anak kecil. Ia berjalan sambil menangis. Kemudian tidak lama ia mendengar suara menyeramkan mendekatinya. Ia terkejut dan berlari. Berlari sampai ia jatuh.

"Kau milikku!" seru nya sambil tertawa jahat.

"Tolong! Tolong aku, kaachan!" seru anak itu menutup matanya dengan lengan sambil menangis.

"Mae.. sode no shirayuki!" hanya dalam waktu 3 detik monster itu membeku dan menghilang dari hadapan anak kecil tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" anak itu masih menutup matanya meskipun Rukia bicara padanya.

"Jangan takut. Monster itu sudah mati.. Hey" ujar Rukia, ia menyentuh lengan anak laki-laki itu tapi kemudian anak itu langsung memeluk Rukia. Rukia terkejut.

"O, oi…" anak itu menangis dipelukan Rukia. Tidak lama setelah itu Rukia hanya memeluk anak itu lagi. "Daijoubu… Kau sudah aman" Ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Okaachan… aku ingin bertemu okaachan" gumam anak itu cukup keras untuk didengar Rukia. Rukia hanya terdiam.

* * *

Matahari sudah terbit dengan terangnya. Sinarnya yang masuk melewati celah-celah gorden apartemennya membuat Shizuka terbangun. Perlahan-lahan Shizuka mulai membuka matanya dan duduk dari sofa.

"Gawat! Aku bisa telat mengajar!" ia tersadar bahwa jam sudah menujuk angka 07.50. shizuka panic dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ohayou" balas Ichigo dengan suara pelan. Inoue heran Ichigo tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san, ohayou!" seru Inoue melihat Rukia menyusul masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou, Inoue-san!" jawab Rukia dengan nada ceria yang biasanya ia tunjukkan didepan teman sekelasnya.

"Ne, Kuchiki-san. Ada apa dengan Kurosaki-kun? Apa dia sakit?" bisik Inoue pada Rukia. Rukia melirik kearah Ichigo yang duduk disebelahnya. Dilihatnya Ichigo hanya menutupi wajahnya dibalik kedua lengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Inoue" jawab Rukia. Inoue memasang wajah khawatir. Tak lama setelah itu bel berdering. 10 menit setelah bel berdering sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Gotou-sensei datang ke kelas, ia terlambat.

"Ano, minna-san… maaf ibu telat. Tadi ada masalah sedikit di jalan menuju kesini." Gotou-sensei mengeluarkan buku absennya.

"Ayo kita mulai absen sekarang,ne…" katanya sembari membuka buku absennya.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo? Dari tadi muka mu murung terus. Tidak biasa nya" Tanya Mizuiro pada waktu istirahat makan siang di atap.

* * *

"Oi Mizuiro-san. Wajah Ichigo memang begitu. Alisnya kan selalu seperti ini" celetuk Keigo. Ia menirukan alis Ichigo yang selalu mengkerut. Biasanya Ichigo memukul Keigo atau melempar sesuatu ke kepala Keigo, tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berjalan menuju pintu atap dan menuruni tangga.

"Asano-san, sepertinya kau sudah membuat situasi lebih buruk." Ujar Mizuiro yang melihat Ichigo mulai menuruni tangga.

"B,b,bagaimana ini Mizuiro-san? I,I,ichigo hanya bercanda kan? Iya,kan?" Tanya Keigo panik. Mizuiro hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke tempat lain.

"Mizuiro-san! Cho,chotto matte!"

Ichigo duduk dibawah pohon. Sudah 3 kali ia menghela nafas. Ia bingung, merasa bersalah. Ini bukan kesalahan dia sepenuhnya kan? Berkali-kali ia katakan itu dipikirannya namun sama sekali tidak merasa lega sedikit pun.

"Ichigo" pikiran Ichigo dihentikan oleh suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat Rukia berjalan dan kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ichigo tetap diam. "Ichigo—"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan"

"Aku tidak khawatir. Aku hanya takut kalau kau tidak konsentrasi untuk pekerjaanmu yang lain. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, terserah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah sampai berlarut seperti itu. Ingat pekerjaanmu sebagai shinigami."

"Aku tahu. aku tidak lupa kalau aku ini shinigami." Keheningan lagi diantara mereka.

"Ne… kau bisa selalu cerita apapun padaku, kalau kau sudah siap menceritakannya. Aku akan mendengarkanmu kapan pun kau butuh. Yah.. mungkin kau tidak butuh bantuan ku. Tapi tetap aku ini temanmu" Rukia melihat Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Rukia. "

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang bukan manusia, tapi aku cukup mengerti perasaan manusia"

"Sudahlah. Terima kasih. Dan kau benar, kau akan selalu jadi temanku" kata Ichigo tersenyum kecil.

"Meskipun aku memang tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta" Rukia tertawa kecil. Ichigo mengalihkan wajahnya ke Rukia sejak ia tidak menatapnya daritadi.

"Apa maksudmu jatuh cinta? Kau jatuh… cinta? Dengan siapa?" Rukia tertawa kecil lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Kau, Ichigo. Bukankah kau yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Ichigo menaikan satu alisnya. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. aku dengar gosipnya dari anak-anak di kelas kalau aku dan Gotou-sensei—"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Gotou-sensei. Aku dan dia hanya lah sebatas guru dan murid."

"Lalu tadi malam apa? Kau diam saja saat aku Tanya kau dicampakkan olehnya"

"Rukia, aku kira semua yang aku katakan padamu adalah cukup untuk meyakinkanmu kalau aku tidak punya perasaan atau hubungan apapun dengan Gotou-sensei."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gossip yang satu lagi?" Ichigo bingung dengan pertanyyan Rukia.

"Gosip apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Gosip bahwa tadi malam kau selingkuh dengan Gotou-sensei sehingga kau jadi orang ketiga antara Gotou-sensei dan suaminya"

"Dari mana kau dengar gossip itu?" Tanya Ichigo dengan suara pelan.

"Seseorang dari sekolah kita melihat 'kejadian' nya di apartemen yang Gotou-sensei tinggali" Ichigo mengeluarkan suara frustasi. Kejadian kemarin saja sudah membuatnya pusing, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan gossip. Kapan hidupnya akan tenang?

"Ichigo"

"Dengar Rukia, itu tidak benar. Sama sekali. Aku memang pergi ke tempat sensei tapi ada kejadian yang membuat mantan suaminya itu salah paham. Dan jangan kau percaya gossip itu, Gotou-sensei sama sekali bukan orang seperti itu. Kau salah."

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan ku? Aku hanya mendengar gossip, itu saja. Dan aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gotou-sensei. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan siapa kau bergaul. Kau mau berpacaran dengannya pun terserah" Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan kaget.

"Rukia, kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kau tahu aku sudah bilang aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa—"

"Sudah cukup. Aku ke kelas" Rukia segera berdiri dan lari menuju kelas. Ichigo menatap Rukia yang sudah agak jauh dari letak dimana dia dan Rukia tadi duduk.

"Kenapa dia? Ck." Ichigo berdiri dan membuang jus buah yang tadi diminumnya ke tempat sampah terdekat dengan kesal. Ichigo kemudian kembali ke kelas. Tapi pada saat dia melewati ruang guru, seseorang memanggilnya.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun" Ichigo menoleh untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Gotou-sensei tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"Bisa mengganggu sebentar?" Ichigo mengangguk dan mengikuti Gotou-sensei ke meja kerja nya.

"Maaf ya merepotkanmu. Jangan lupa bagikan buku ini juga ya" Ichigo hanya mengangguk sementara Gotou-sensei tersenyum. Bukannya ke kelas, Ichigo hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Senyum Gotou-sensei hilang.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Gotou-sensei lembut.

"Anou, sensei… tentang kemarin.. Aku minta maaf." Gotou-sensei langsung mengetahui arah pembicaraan Ichigo.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Itu bukan salahmu, jangan dipikirkan ya." Ichigo mengangguk lagi.

"Ibu juga minta maaf, karna kau jadi terlibat dengan masalah ini. Dan ibu juga tahu, di kelas sudah banyak yang mungkin juga salah paham. Maaf ya, Kurosaki-kun" Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan gossip itu. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak karna mantan suami sensei salah paham. Atau biar aku saja yang menjelaskan semua padanya, kau bisa memberi aku alamat dia tinggal kan sensei?" gotou-sensei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Percuma. Dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu, Kurosaki-kun. Tadi malam pun handphone nya tidak aktif. Biar nanti saja aku bicara padanya. Kau jangan khawatir ya," Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Tidak bisa. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa membiarkan salah paham ini berlarut-larut. Entah kenapa ia peduli dengan masalah yang bukan miliknya, kecuali ia memang merasa ia terlibat didalamnya. Dan masalah ini memang terlibat dengannya. Dia tidak mau lari dari masalah ini. Tidak bisa. Apalagi masalah ini ada pada orang yang dia lihat sebagai sosok yang penting untuknya sampai sekarang. Sosok yang menghilang dari hidup nya. Namun dia telah melihatnya lagi didalam diri orang lain.

"Aku harus bicara dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi dimana aku harus mencari nya?" Ichigo berpikir keras. Pikirannya langsung terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal pada saat melewati taman.

"Kau tidak ingat dimana ibumu tinggal?" anak itu hanya menggeleng. Rukia menghela napas. "Bagaimana aku bisa membawamu untuk bertemu ibumu kalau begitu? Sulit juga ya…"

"Rukia." Rukia melihat Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" ichigo langsung melihat seorang anak yang berdiri dibelakang Rukia dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Siapa anak ini?" Tanya Ichigo. Alis nya mengangkat sebelah.

"Dia—" HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW! Ichigo dan Rukia langsung mengangguk bersama. Ichigo dan Rukia segera berubah menjadi shinigami.

"Hollow nya disana!" seru Ichigo. Hollow itu mendekati mereka. Mereka sudah tahu siapa yang jadi incaran hollow itu.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana. Tetap sembunyi dibalik pohon ini ya" kata Rukia. Anak kecil itu mengangguk sambil menunjukkan wajah yang terlihat ingin menangis. Rukia tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Rukia! Ikuzo!" Rukia segera menghampiri Ichigo yang mulai menyerang hollow yang mendekati mereka. Ada 2 hollow, dan mereka cukup besar. Namun hanya selang beberapa menit saja hollow itu menghilang karna ditusuk oleh zanpakuto mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia menatap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba bicara.

"Nani?" Tanya Rukia polos.

"Kenapa kau tidak meng-konsoh anak itu?" Rukia sekarang mengerti apa yang Ichigo maksud. "Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya? Hollow itu akan memakan roh anak itu. Cepat atau lambat."

"Aku tahu." kata Rukia singkat.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ada yang dia ingin lakukan sebelum dia ku konsoh. Dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang sebelum di konsoh"

"Kalau begitu pertemukan saja dia dengan orang itu. Mudah kan? Lalu masalahnya selesai"

"Tidak semudah itu Ichigo. Sudah kucoba tanya padanya dimana ibu nya tapi dia tidak tahu" Ichigo langsung menata Rukia.

"Ibu?" Rukia mengangguk. Perlahan Rukia mulai mendekati anak itu.

"Hei… kau tidak usah sembunyi lagi. Monster itu sudah menghilang" ujar Rukia. Anak itu perlahan-lahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dibalik pohon. Dia langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Sepertinya ia meninggal sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu pada ibunya. Makanya roh nya masih tidak tenang. Ia juga masih kecil jadi tidak ingat dimana rumah yang ibu nya tinggali sekarang." Jelas Rukia. Ichigo hanya terdiam.

"Ichigo. Apa kau mau membantu nya juga?" Tanya Rukia. Ichigo hanya terdiam. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan melihat anak yang sekarang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia.

"Ceritakan bagaimana ciri-ciri ibumu."

* * *

"Hiroshi, bereskan mainan mu kalau sudah selesai ya" Hiroshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Anak pintar. Itu baru anak ayah…" katanya sambil mengelus kepala Hiroshi.

"Ayah. Kapan aku bertemu mama lagi? Aku sudah rindu padanya," senyum nya langsung hilang setelah mendengar pertanyaan anak bungsunya itu.

"Mama sedang sibuk, Hiro. Dia mungkin tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu untuk beberapa hari."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah. Kau tidak usah pikirkan." Katanya sambil melanjutkan mengelus rambut halus Hiroshi.

"Boleh aku meneleponnya? Aku ingin mendengar suara nya sebentar saja," kata Hiroshi lagi dengan suara memelas. Ayahnya hanya menggeleng.

"Kau bisa mengganggunya. Nanti kalau mama marah bagaimana? Kau tidak ingin membuat mama marah kan?" katanya lagi. Hiroshi hanya menggeleng dan memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Sudah. Sekarang kau taruh mainan mu di kamar, lalu setelah itu kau mandi." Hiroshi mengangguk dan mematuhi apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" serunya sambil menuju pintu dan membuka kunci. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang dating dan berniat menutup pintu, tapi kemudian ditahan.

"Sugi! Kumohon jangan tutup pintu nya. Aku ingin menjelaskan soal kemarin, kumohon…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, Shizuka." Sugi berniat menutup pintu lagi namun Shizuka tetap menahannya.

"Kumohon… paling tidak izinkan aku bertemu Hiroshi. Sebentar saja, Sugi…"

"Mulai sekarang Hiroshi hanya akan mempunyai satu orang tua. Dia tidak lagi membutuhkan ibu sepertimu yang tukang selingkuh dengan muridnya"

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa memutuskan seperti itu soal Hiroshi!"

"Aku memang tidak bisa, tapi pengadilan bisa. Kau tinggal tunggu persetujuan hak asuhnya dan menandatangani hak asuh itu sebagai tanda persetujuan"

"Tidak akan pernah! Aku tidak mau kehilangan anak lagi, kau tidak bisa seperti ini! Tidak bisa kah kita hanya berbicara baik-baik?"

"Tadi aku memang ingin bicara baik-baik, tapi kau malah mengacaukan mood ku dengan perselingkuhanmu!"

"Kau konyol! Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh! Apalagi dengan murid ku sendiri!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sugi langsung menutup pintunya dan menguncinya, ia tidak peduli dengan seruan Shizuka yang meminta ia untuk membuka pintunya dan bertemu dengan Hiroshi. "Pergilah!" serunya dari balik pintu.

"Sugi! Kumohon Sugi… lusa ulang tahun Hiroshi. Mana mungkin aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Sugi!" shizuka hanya menangis karna mantan suaminya baru saja menghancurkan hati nya berkeping-keping. Ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi anaknya.

"Shizuka!" seru seseorang menghampiri Shizuka yang masih menangis di lututnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya nya lagi namun dibalas dengan tangisan Shizuka. "Kita bicara di tempat lain saja ya" kata laki-laki itu sambil membantu Shizuka berdiri. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat lain.

"Tadi itu siapa, ayah? Sepertinya ada keributan." Sugi melihat Hiroshi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah tadi… bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya salesman saja yang memaksa barangnya agar dibeli." Ujar Sugi tertawa gugup. Hiroshi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

* * *

"Jadi begitu… Sugi salah paham karna kau tidak sengaja melihat kau dan murid mu di apartemen mu." Shizuka hanya mengangguk kecil. "Dia memang begitu dari dulu. Selalu emosian, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik dan tidak suka pengkhianatan."

"Dia tidak mengijinkan ku untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Bahkan melarangku untuk bertemu Hiroshi. Aku juga ibu nya, dia tidak berhak memisahkan aku dan Hiroshi,"

"Kau benar. Aku mengerti. Kalau aku boleh memberi saran, lebih baik kau biarkan dulu dia tenang. Setelah dia tenang, kalian bicarakan ini baik-baik. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti." Shizuka masih tetap diam, namun perasaan nya sudah lebih tenang.

"Daijoubu. Shizuka yang kukenal selalu tegar dan kuat. Kau tidak pantas menangis. Aku yakin kau dan Sugi akan kembali bersama seperti keluarga yang dulu"

"Arigatou, Daisuke-kun. Kau sudah menjadi teman yang baik untukku dan Sugi. Tapi aku takut masalah ini belum selesai sebelum ulang tahun Hiroshi besok lusa."

"Kau tenang saja. Kalau ia masih saja belum tenang, biar aku yang mencoba bicara padanya agar ia mau bicarakan ini denganmu. Aku memang tidak berhak ikut campur. Tapi aku juga benci kalau kedua teman baikku bertengkar."

"Sekali lagi, aku berterima kasih, Daisuke-kun." Kata Shizuka tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak masalah. Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Aku takut Keiko khawatir dirumah," Shizuka mengangguk.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Keiko-san dan Mirai-chan,ne.."

"Pasti. Ah, kau mau kuantar pulang?" Shizuka menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, ini juga belum larut. Arigatou"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, jaa na," Shizuka melambaikan tangan nya sampai Daisuke masuk ke mobilnya dan menjauh dari tempat Shizuka berdiri.

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa ia tidak ingat ibu nya?" Tanya Ichigo pelan, ia berbaring ditempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit-langit, sedangkan Rukia duduk di meja belajar Ichigo sambil membaca komik.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Saat ia meninggal, pikirannya terhenti mendadak. Makanya ingatannya setelah menjadi roh terhapus sedikit. Biasanya yang dia ingat hanyalah hal terakhir yang ia ingin lakukan sebelum meninggal, bahkan namanya pun ia tidak ingat. Yang ia ingat hanyalah keinginannya untuk bertemu ibunya." Jelas Rukia.

"Lalu bagaimana kita temukan ibu nya?" Tanya Ichigo yang sekarang duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu." keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengannya. Seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat." Rukia menyimpan komiknya di meja. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Oi Rukia, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku khawatir dengan anak itu. Aku mau ke taman menemuinya." Ichigo masih terdiam saat Rukia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oi Rukia! Aku ikut denganmu!" seru Ichigo.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di taman. Rukia mencari-cari roh anak itu, ia ingin memanggilnya namun bingung karna tidak tahu namanya. Tapi kemudian anak itu muncul.

"Kakak!" seru anak itu berlari menuju Rukia. Dan seperti biasanya ia memeluk Rukia.

"Dari mana kau? Jangan pergi jauh-jauh, bagaimana kalau kau ditemukan oleh hollow?" kata Rukia khawatir layaknya seorang ibu.

"Sekarang kau sudah seperti ibu nya saja, Rukia" Ichigo tertawa kecil. Anak itu hanya bilang 'maaf' sambil tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau main tapi, keadaanmu sekarang sedang sulit. Jangan pergi lagi ya." Anak itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sesaat mereka terdiam, tiba-tiba…

HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!

"Mereka datang." Kata Rukia melihat ponselnya dan mendeteksi 3 hollow. "Jumlah mereka ada 3, Ichigo. Bersiaplah." Kata Rukia yang saat itu mengeluarkan permen Chappy nya untuk berubah jadi shinigami. Ichigo mengangguk dan berubah jadi shinigami. Seketika Chappy keluar dan di dalam tubuh Rukia.

"Chappy. Tolong jaga anak ini," perintah Rukia.

"Siap, Rukia-sama!" seru Chappy semangat. Chappy langsung membawa anak itu ke tempat yang aman, cukup jauh dari jangkauan hollow yang sedang datang mendekati Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Mae.. sode no shirayuki," zanpakutou Rukia seketika mengeluarkan es yang mengitari hollow. Tapi hollow itu malah melepaskan serangannya dan mengahancurkan bongkahan es Rukia tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Rukia terkejut. Ia sekali lagi menyerang hollow itu dengan kekuatannya, namun tidak berhasil. Rukia malah terpental ke pohon.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo yang sibuk melawan 2 hollow. 2 hollow berhasil ia kalahkan, namun hollow yang Rukia lawan bukan hollow biasa. Cukup kuat untuk seukuran hollow yang biasanya mereka kalahkan.

"Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo menghampiri Rukia. Rukia mengangguk. Hollow itu mengaum dan melihat roh anak itu berlari dengan Chappy, kemudian ia mencoba mengejar Chappy.

"Ichigo, cepat kejar hollow itu. Ia pasti mau mengejar Chappy dan anak itu."

"Tapi kau…"

"Aku akan menyusul dibelakangmu. Ayo cepatlah," kata Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk. Ia segera melesat mengejar hollow itu dengan shunpou. Sementara itu Chappy lari dengan menggendong anak itu. Ia berhenti didekat lapangan bola. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karna lelah berlari.

"Gawat! Hollow itu mengejar kita dibelakang!?" chappy celingukan, ia bingung harus bersembunyi dimana karna sudah tidak kuat berlari.

"Dengar, kau lari duluan kesana. Sembunyilah disana, biar aku yang menghadapi hollow ini ya" anak itu mengangguk dan berlari menuju semak-semak yang ada disekitar lapangan sepak bola. Chappy mulai meragukan kata-katanya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi hollow ini sendiri. Ia semakin bingung hollow itu semakin dekat. Hollow itu melihat anak itu berlari dan mengejarnya lebih cepat.

"Chotto matte! Lawan aku dulu sebelum-waaa~~" hollow itu mendorong Chappy sehingga Chappy jatuh terguling-guling ke lapangan bola. Hollow berhasil menyusul anak laki-laki itu.

"Kumakan kau," kata hollow itu sambil tertawa jahat. Anak itu berlari namun tersandung batu dan jatuh.

"Okaachan…" katanya sambil menangis. Sementara itu Ichigo dari belakang melihat anak itu dihadang oleh hollow. Ichigo segera mengayunkan zangetsu.

"Heaaah!" hollow itu menghindar pada awalnya. Namun Ichigo tidak mau kalah, ia mengayunkan lagi zanpakutou nya ke arah hollow itu dan berhasil mengalahkannya. Tak lama kemudian Rukia berlari ke arah anak itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rukia khawatir. Anak itu mengeluarkan air mata dan menunjuk lengannya yang tergores saat jatuh. Rukia melihat tangan anak itu dan menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatannya sampai luka nya menghilang.

"Arigatou…" kata anak itu pelan.

"Ada lagi yang terluka?" Tanya Rukia. Anak itu menggeleng kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat sedih. Saat itu Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan anak tadi.

"Doushita no?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ingat. Saat aku terluka dulu, okaachan selalu mencium luka ku sampai aku merasa lebih baik." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Rukia dan Ichigo saling bertatapan. Tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok tadi dan berjalan sedikit agak jauh.

"Ichigo," ucap Rukia. Ichigo melihat Rukia. "Kemari sebentar" Ichigo mendekati Rukia.

"Rukia, anak itu sudah mulai mengingat ibu nya. Lebih baik kita—"

"Aku akan mengkonsoh nya,"

"Eh?" ichigo terkejut mendengar ucapan Rukia. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita belum menemukan ibu nya? Mereka belum bertemu kan?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Semakin lama dia bertahan menjadi roh, dia akan menjadi target para hollow lain. Ini tidak baik. Bagaimana kalau dia dimakan oleh hollow itu? Itu akan lebih menyakitkan untuknya." Mereka hanya terdiam.

"Karna itu aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama dia untuk mengingat atau mempertemukan dia dengan ibu nya. Ini hanya jalan terbaik untuk nya, Ichigo." Rukia mulai berjalan kembali ke arah anak itu tapi terdiam saat mendengar Ichigo.

"Aku tidak setuju," Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Sampai ia bertemu ibu nya."

"Ichigo, kau tidak mengerti ya? Tempat ini tidak aman. Tidak. Tidak ada tempat yang aman, para hollow akan segera tahu dimana tempat anak ini bersembunyi. Ini bahaya Ichigo. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Ichigo menghela napas. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia ingat.

"Kenapa kita tidak titipkan dia di tempat Urahara-san? Aku yakin dia akan aman disana"

"Sejak awal pun aku sudah berpikir begitu, tapi Urahara-san tidak ada dirumah sampai minggu depan. Dia sedang berlibur." Mereka terdiam lagi. "Aku akan tetap mengkonsoh nya" Ichigo memegang lengan Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu. Anak itu berhak bertemu ibunya. Dia tidak akan beristirahat dengan tenag kan meskipun kau mengkonsoh nya."

"Setidaknya dia aman dan selamat Ichigo."

"Anak itu akan menyesal Rukia."

"Kenapa kau selalu keras kepala? Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau dengar apa kataku, Ichigo?" kata Rukia dengan nada kesal. "Sekarang lepaskan tangan ku. Aku akan tetap mengkonsoh nya. Terserah kau tidak setuju atau tidak"

"Aku akan lepaskan kau, asal anak itu dipertemukan dulu dengan ibu nya," kata Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Kau keras kepala! Sampai berapa lama dia bisa bertahan? Mengingat ibu nya saja tidak tahu! bukankah awalnya juga kau yang menyuruh aku mengkonsoh nya? lepaskan!" seru Rukia. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Ichigo di lengannya.

"Ichigo!"

"Kau tidak mengerti rasanya tidak bisa bertemu ibu!" Tiba-tiba Rukia terdiam. Anak itu akhirnya melihat Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih berseteru.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Dia berusaha bertahan sejauh ini demi bertemu ibu nya. Meskipun tidak mengingat kehidupannya yang dulu, dia tetap masih berusaha mengingat bagaimana rupa ibu nya, bagaimana perlakuan ibu nya, dia ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia berusaha Rukia, kau tahu itu!" Rukia masih terdiam.

"Aku mengerti, Ichigo. Dia memang berusaha, aku melihatnya. Aku merasakannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya dalam bahaya terus menerus. Kau lihat—"

"Kau bilang mengerti tapi kau sebenarnya tidak mengerti!" seru Ichigo lagi.

"Aku mengerti Ichigo!" seru Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"Kau tidak mengerti karna kau tidak pernah merasakannya! Kau tidak bisa kan?!" Rukia terkejut mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menyadari kata-kata nya. Ia melepaskan tangan Rukia pelan-pelan.

"Rukia… aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau benar. Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang anak yang kehilangan ibu nya. Karna aku tidak pernah mempunyai seorang ibu" Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Kumohon Rukia… aku—"

"Terserah kau saja, Ichigo. Kalau menurutmu itu jalan terbaik untuk anak itu. Kuserahkan padamu." Rukia melihat anak itu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan mereka Ichigo dan anak laki-laki itu.

"Rukia-sama! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chappy. Saat Ichigo hendak mengejar Rukia…

"Kakak!" Ichigo menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya. Ia hampir lupa anak itu. Ichigo lalu menghampirinya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu mencari ibu mu" kata Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Anak itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

END

Oke bercanda, heheheheh :p *plak*

Jadi itu dia fanfic NT chapter 3. Lumayan panjang juga dari chapter yang lalu. tapi maaf ya fanfic ini belum tamat… aku bakal coba lagi bikin lanjutan dari ff ini.

Makasih yang udah mau review, komen, yang mau baca juga. Makasih makasih makasih banget…dan maaf banget ya sekali lagi saya kelamaan hiatus nya.

Mulai selasa aku masuk kuliah tahun pertama, jadi mohon do'a ya huhuhu. Oke kita sudahi curhat yang ga penting ini. Sampai jumpa lagi minna di chap selanjutnya ^_^

Bagi yang ga tau artinya :

Doushita no: ada apa?

Daijoubu(desuka?): tidak apa-apa(kan?)

Chotto matte: tunggu sebentar

Anou: um…/anu…/itu….

jaa!


End file.
